


Luck Of The Irish

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, St Patrick's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about a god, a vampire and a pair of sparkly shamrocks.</p><p>This is fill for Prompt 73 for the Spring Fandom Raffle Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Of The Irish

Anders couldn’t help it. He was utterly mesmerised. He tried to focus and follow what was going on beyond the green sparkles bouncing in his line of sight, but eventually gave it up in favour of enjoying the situation he was in and musing as to how it had come about.

********

It had been a good idea, or so he’d thought. Mitchell had been cheerfully on board as well. Anders had even found an actual Irish pub that served Guinness at the correct temperature with none of the stupid tourist crap about pouring the shamrock on top. The owner was from Dublin and surly as fuck. The bar tops were sticky and the place was dimly lit.

Mitchell had felt right at home and his broad smile had made Anders happier than he'd felt all week..

They had commandeered a booth at the back and started drinking. Mitchell was not one to shirk his responsibility as an Irishman on St Patrick’s Day and jumped in with both feet. Never one to let Mitchell show him up, Anders had followed suit.  
Two hours later, they were eight pints apiece down and Olaf and Axl and Zeb had joined them.

‘You know.’ Olaf said, staring into the bottom of his glass. ‘I went to Ireland once.’

‘Really?’ Mitchell lit his roll up and blew out a cloud of smoke. ‘What decade was that?’

‘Late forties. I think.’ Olaf said. He frowned. ‘It was very green.’

‘Yeah, it does that.’ Mitchell grinned at Anders who snorted into his beer glass.

‘When was the last time you celebrated St Patrick’s Day?’ Zeb asked, all sweet faced drunken innocence.

‘Do you mean with actual beer?’ Mitchell asked. ‘I think it was sometimes in the eighties.’ Anders raised his eyebrows at him.

‘Christ.’ he said. ‘I was a kid in the eighties.’ He sipped. ‘Pervert.’

‘You’re not a kid now.’ Mitchell said with a wicked smile. ‘In fact I believe that now you look like the cradle snatcher. Good thing for you that I’m into sexual deviancy.’

‘Oh God.’ Axl was slumped on the table. ‘Would you two please stop flirting? It’s disgusting.’

‘This is nothing, bro.’ Anders jabbed his finger at his little brother. ‘Just you wait until we really get going.’

‘The only thing more disturbing than how much of a perve you are is that you hooked up with the only person in the world who’s just as bad as you are.’ Axl muttered and Zeb looked at Anders.

‘The Frigg thing’s really upsetting him.’ he said.

‘You know what you need?’ Olaf said, leaning forward. Axl raised his head enough to glare at his grandfather.

‘No.’ he said. ‘What do I need?’

**********

The nightclub was heaving. And it was full of people wearing green. Mitchell was tickled, especially when a girl in skin tight green latex came past and got Anders to buy a round on tequila shots in exchange for getting a pair of bouncing sparkly green shamrocks on a green plastic Alice band which he then perched on Mitchell’s dark curls.

Olaf had given the boys something to smoke in the car and they were now all on the dance floor, Olaf in his poncho and flip flops and Axl and Zeb waving their shirts around their heads. All of them were moving with absolutely no rhythm to speak of.

Unlike the vampire he was currently dancing with.

‘Where’d you learn how to do this?’ he asked and Mitchell smiled at him.

‘I’ve picked up a few things here and there.’ he said, pulling Anders in so close that they were moving against each other in a very interesting way.

‘Hmmmm.’ Anders reached up and flicked the shamrocks. ‘I wonder what else you’ve picked up?’

‘We could always get out of here and I could show you.’ Mitchell said.

***********

The apartment was too far.

They ended up back at his office, falling through the doors and stumbling into the back room, kissing frantically and toppling over onto the couch.

‘Fuck.’ Anders managed to get up enough to pull Mitchell’s shirt up and over his head. ‘I thought you were going to show me something new.’ Mitchell growled at him and flipped them over so he had Anders on his back, straddling him while deft fingers were undoing the dark blue shirt Anders was wearing and dragging his nails down his bared chest.

‘Have I ever told you that vampires don’t need to breathe?’ he said and Anders frowned.

‘No.’ he said watching as Mitchell’s hands moved to his belt buckle. ‘I think I would have remembered that.’ Mitchell chuckled, that low sexy laugh that always made Anders’ heart speed up. He got off and Anders watched as he stretched like a big cat.

‘Sit up, Anders.’ It was practically a purr. He struggled to get up, the alcohol and blood flow moving away from his head making him a little unbalanced. Mitchell chuckled again and then sank down gracefully so he was kneeling between Anders’ spread legs.

‘So it works like this.’ he said and leaned in, nuzzling along the line of Ander’s cock through his pants. ‘I breathe out of habit. It’s not something I actually physically need to do.’ He got Anders’ belt undone and then took the zip in his teeth and pulled it down.

‘Well, that’s very interesting.’ Anders could barely breathe. ‘I’m kind of having a little trouble with that myself right now.’ He felt Mitchell tug on his pants and lifted his hips obediently. He gasped a little as Mitchell took hold of him and ran his tongue in a slow drag over the head of his cock. ‘Fuck…’

‘Oh, I’m just getting started.’ Mitchell said and then he took him in all the way and Anders gripped the back of the couch behind his head with both hands. He tipped his head back, panting as Mitchell started to move his head.

Then _they_ caught his attention.

Anders’ eyes widened as he watched the shamrocks. Mitchell hadn’t bothered to take them off and they were now performing a wonderful slow dance all of their own, bouncing and waving around in time with Mitchell’s movements.

‘Jesus, I fucking love you.’ he breathed as he looked down at the vampire. ‘Crazy Irish bastard.’

Mitchell’s dark eyes flashed at him and then he bowed his head and Anders let himself get lost.


End file.
